Narcissist
by Carnivorous Mushroom
Summary: Light was a narcissist, and Sayu knew it. Oneshot. Very, very vague mention of Mello/Sayu.


**C. Mushroom says: **I don't even know where this came from. Just a random injection of inspiration to write something about Light came to me while browsing around the internet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. Duh.

**xx**

**Narcissist**

**xx**

Light was a narcissist in every sense of the word, there was no doubt about it. Sayu Yagami knew, she always did, but she hadn't ever made a conscious effort to actually ponder about it. Well, until now.

Light didn't really say anything much to prove his narcissism, about his admiration for himself, but Sayu could feel it – could see it. The confidence, the pride, the arrogance, the sickening obsession with himself. She could see it. His lingering glances at the mirrors, the lopsided little smirks he gave when he brought home a perfect score on an exam, the almost nonexistent smiles of haughtiness when a girl begged him to go on a date with her. His words said nothing, but his actions did.

Sometimes, she noticed, when she asked for help on homework, after he was done explaining it to her, he would stare; gaze into her face - that face that so resembled his own, but Sayu could just sense the scrutiny as he looked at her, because she knew, and oh did she know, that she wasn't as beautiful as Light and could never hope to be, and Light - _perfect_, beautiful Light - saw that.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Sayu would stare at her brother too. She would look upon that wondrous countenance fit for a god; melt into those stunning light caramels that were his eyes, marvel at the velvetiness of his gorgeous golden-brown tresses. Her common complexion, murky brown eyes, and unruly locks of dirty dark-brown couldn't compare to his faultless features. Light was golden and Sayu, poor plain Sayu, was a dull silver in comparison. Light shined a brilliant brass while she rusted like iron. Sayu was jealous.

How could she not be?

She loved her brother, she really did, but she couldn't help that bitter tangling of envy in her heart each and every time he brought home a perfect score on a calculus exam to her parents. All she could ever give to them was an average score on an algebra quiz – a dreary seventy-out-of-a-hundred. Sometimes she would get lucky and bring them the occasional eighty-percent, and rarer still she could give them an "A". But Sayu could see the slight look of disappointment in her father's eye when report cards would come in and once again she would do get less-than-perfect marks. Soichiro wished – she knew – that she would be more like Light; better, brighter, smarter.

_Sorry daddy, but I couldn't – can't – be like Light_.

They wouldn't say anything, Soichiro and Sachiko, but she knew that they wished she was different. And that's when the jealousy would claim her weak un-Light heart, and she would cry herself to sleep. Big brother would come to comfort her from time to time, but she could sense the older male's arrogance in his manner, so in the end, his efforts were futile as she would continue to cry. Sayu knew that Light cared for her deeply, but he was a narcissist and he couldn't help but feel superior over everybody, so she'd forgive him. It was in his nature.

As she awakens from her memories, Sayu's grip on her handkerchief loosens, the flimsy material flowing down to the dusty, unworthy floor of the cemetery.

"Light is a narcissist," Sayu states in a shaky voice. From beside her, Sachiko Yagami gasps and stares at her imperfect daughter, aghast at such a negative comment coming from such a loving little sister. "Even in death." She concludes.

_Even in death, _Sayu's words echo in her skull, as she takes one final glance at the sole, but beautiful flower growing from Light's grave. A disheartened mother cannot stop gaping at nature's miracle.

Sayu turns around without a word, hot tears streaming down her too-pale cheeks as she wanders out of the cemetery, off to pine after her dead, dead brother elsewhere, like the crestfallen nymph Echo had mourned for the beautiful Narcissus.

_A solitary flower in a dirty, rotten world._

That's all that's left of her beautiful brother: a lonely flower growing from the soil of his grave. And it just breaks Sayu's heart in quarters.

(_A wild blonde boy with azure eyes, sinful black leather, and a sacrilegious silver rosary had already broken her heart in half_.)

A brother lost to a war she knew nothing about. A war he thought he would prevail through because he had an ego the size of Russia.

Sayu was Echo, mourning for a brilliant young man whose life ended too soon.

And Light, he was a narcissist.

**XX**

**C. Mushroom Speaks: **That's the end. Like I said before, it was just something I wrote on the spur of the moment, almost like a reflection. Light through Sayu's point of view… And a vague mention of a possible Mello/Sayu relationship. I just had to throw it in there. Ah, well. That's it. I'm out. :)


End file.
